Time and Space
by MidnightDarthBibi8
Summary: Jayson Fenton, the Spirit Realm's rather silent mediator, (also known as 'The Shadow Reaper') is dragged to the steps of Clockwork's lair one fine afternoon. A time hole? How was he supposed to stitch something like that back together? Post PP, DannyxSam, Time Travel, Second Generation fic. Major character death elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:**

 **Contains major character death elements: which means a major character/s is already dead or going to be dead. (But they actually don't die in the main story)**

 **Rated T because of possible violence and rude language. May change to M if I feel like it.**

 **There will be an influx of bad grammar because I am resorted to using Notes on my IPhone (so please suggest some good apps for writing :D)**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I could, but I do NOT own Danny Phantom. :3 But I DO own Jayson.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Blank Page

Jayson disliked humans. Humans were weak hearted. Humans were idiots. Humans were cruel. Humans killed thoughtlessly. Humans were annoying.

The problem? He was a human too-well, partially. That meant he was bound to emotions, to weakness, to cruelty, and to greed.

He was a ghost that breathed. He was ghost that could transform to look and feel like a human, but he was not a human.

Now, the average reader would expect me to end the last paragraph with 'but he was not a ghost.'

WRONG!

Jayson is 75% dead. Which means, he is dead. He's a breathing zombie that has a fully working brain and can transform his physical appearance to a ghost. You know what this means? He is not alive. He is dead. Got it?

The 25% of him that is not dead is overruled by the 75% dead part of him. He breathes and thinks, but that's all he has.

How, you may ask, does a person become 75% dead?

I really don't know. It just happened to be that way. All I can do is give you a short background.

Jayson Daniel Fenton was born to Daniel and Samantha Fenton on thanksgiving. He was born with different colored eyes, cream-colored skin, and inky black hair. Daniel (or Danny, as he preferred to be called) was the world-renowned half-ghost hero that  
/saved earth from an oncoming meteor.

Now, math states that a half-human and half-ghost plus a complete human makes Jayson 25% dead, which means that the Fenton couple gave birth to a completely live baby with a couple ghostly features. But Jayson's story does not stop there. A tragedy took  
place.

Danny and his parents believed that they could make a portal that could transcend into a different dimension, farther from the ghost zone. When they almost had finished, Sam was pregnant again, much to her husband's excitement, and Jayson was four yearsold.  
/They were all in the lab when their new portal had suddenly malfunctioned.

Danny sensed an explosion, so he yelled at his wife to take cover, and rushed to his son to shield him from the blow. His father's humanity was ripped from him, and the ghost that was left was sucked into the portal. His grandparents were burnedto  
/mere ash, while his mother was completely covered...

...In radioactive ectoplasm. The Fentons never succeeded in making anything different from the portal to the ghost dimension.

The effects of the portal explosion took 2/3 of Jayson's humanity away. He became 75% ghost. 75% dead. He was dead, so Clockwork, the guardian of his father, took charge of the child and brought him to the spirit realm so he could train and become the  
personhe is now.

* * *

"I did not sign up for this." Jayson growled.

He slammed the large violet-colored door of clockwork's lair behind him and flew a sharp turn into it's viewing room. He spotted the timekeeper sorting through a few papers in a box.

"You're late." He said without bothering to look up from his work.

"But you already knew that." Jayson snapped. "What do you want me to do now? It's not like I have the time of the world in my hands like you do."

Clockwork looked at his ex-apprentice and gave him a small smirk. "Then I'll make the time. I need you to do a hard task for me. It involves your job."

Jayson brushed his snow-colored bangs out of his eyes and tapped a gloved finger to his cheek in annoyance. "You're giving me the time to do something that is your responsibility. What is it this time? Grab a few books from the library? Stop a time threat?Preventthe  
government from cloning sheep?"

The master of time chuckled softly and shook his head. "Not at all, actually. I need to to go back in time to stitch a hole back together."

The boy gave his master a deadpan expression. "STITCH it back together. Do you need your batteries checked? Your hands seem a little off, clockshmirk."

Clockwork rolled his eyes and pointed his staff at Jayson. "You, the mediator of dimensions, are capable of fixing portals and ghost anomalies to keep the human world safe. This means you can stitch a small dimension break back together with no problem  
whatsoever.I do not want to hear any complaints from your petty little mouth."

Jayson growled in annoyance and tapped his finger against his chin. A scythe materialized in his hand and he levitated himself up an inch to show he was ready for directions, even though he disliked this new mission. Jayson waved his scythe to open a  
/quick portal, but clockwork stopped him.

Jayson looked at him quizzically. "What? This is not-"

Clockwork interrupted his thoughts by making a portal of his own. "You are going to travel through time, young mediator."

The boy's jaw dropped, and he glared at his master. "Don't tell me that I'm..."

The time master's lips curved upward into a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: After all the trouble I went through, I FINALLY posted my first fanfiction! Sorry it's short guys, and it has crappy grammar, but bear with me here until I find a better place, okay? Please review and follow, I have a great plan for this story! :D**


	2. Beginning

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I went to look over my last chapter and it was seriously CRUSTY! I'll be sure to write a lot more in this one, you'll be sure of it!**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

 ****

 **Warnings are stated first chapter. Go back to if you didn't see them the first time. It's too much to write.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Beginning

"Sam, I don't think I can do this anymore." Danny whined. He lifted his head from his desk and turned it upwards to face his girlfriend, who was standing above him with folded arms and a raised eyebrow.

Sam sighed. "I thought you promised yourself no late-night patrols." She bent over to get closer to his face. "You seriously should keep to your word. One day it will come back to bite your butt."

Danny knew that. It had gotten to himbefore he told his family about his secret. There would be sleeplessnights of first aid and night patrols-to the point that he couldn't sleep at night and snored all day. He became _nocturnal._

 __

He wasn't happy with his family finding out at first, but he had learned to deal with it. Who knew that his father's words of - _ripping him 'molecule by molecule'-_ could change?

In the end, he'd embraced the comfort and help of his family and the community. The people who had bullied him in his freshman year had left his personal life alone, and that was another burden off his shoulders.

Danny's fame had grown world-wide, so he was constantly bombarded with fans and the occasional news reporter. But, besides all that, he was occupied with thoughts of the future. Would he still be as famous as he was now? Would he life alone? Or would  
he grow with a family?

"Danny!" Sam waved a hand in front of his face. "You still in there?"

He jumped and looked sheepishly at her while scratching the back of his neck. "S-sorry again. I just can't seem to keep still while there is danger around. I'm so used to doing everything myself."

"Then don't." Sam huffed. At the depressed expression on his face, she suddenly felt sympathy for him. Her eyes softened, "Seriously... I hate to see you exhausted like this when you have potential help around you. Jazz isn't here to secretly clean your  
wounds anymore."

Ah, yes, Jazz. She had left to go to a high-end college a year after the meteor incident. She was reluctant to go, (For Danny's sake) but her whole family pushed her to go pursue her dreams. So now, his 'nurse' per say, was gone.

Danny smiled at Sam confidently. "I can take care of myself quite we-" He was interruped by a cold shiver up his spine and a gust of cold, _blue_ air escapedhis lips. Sam glared at him and he shrugged with a nervous smile on his face. "What?  
It's not like I can control it."

The goth rolled her eyes and waved her handat him with a 'shoo' motion. "Go, I'll be waiting for you."

Danny's eyes brightened a little, and with something short of a grin,he transformed into his ghostly counterpart. He let gravity release it's hold on him and he shot up through the ceiling. When he was high enough to be above the schools rooftop,  
he squinted his eyes to look for an indicator that a ghost passed by. He glanced over to his left, and another cold stream of air-colder and stronger than usual-left his mouth; almost choking him. _There._ Danny flew to Phantom Park. The town  
had named it after they'd built his symbolic statue, the first in the world to officially be presented, in Amity's most central park.

It was a humanoid. Humanoid ghosts were generally a power level of 1-5. (Not including halfas) The cloaked figure seemed to be simply floating in one place; no indication of movement caught Danny's eye, until its head turned to look at him. It looked  
almost frightening. You couldn't see it's face, for it had eyes that glowed ominously under its darkened hood, which cast a shadow over his skin.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Danny held out his hand and charged up an ecto-blast. The figure continued to stare at him for a short while longer, (disregarded the warning)and then it turned back to what it was doing before.

Danny curiously floated next to it, after convincing himself that it was harmless. Then he saw it: a tear-a portal. It looked unnatural, it was like someone got a sheet.

"A dimensional tear." A light, tenor voice spoke softly to him. "Very uncommon in this day and age, but nothing too hard to fix."

The ghost held out white-fingerless-gloved hands and began to telepathically mend the tear back together.


End file.
